Bed Head
by AngelofSnow
Summary: A typical day in the life of our favorite couple. MagnetoXRogue.


**Bed Head**

Title: Bed Head  
Verse: X-Men movieverse and Healing for backstory  
Timeline: post X-Men: The Last Stand  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: Rogue/Magneto  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Summary: A typical day in the life of our favorite couple. MagnetoXRogue.

**Notes: **This was written for a challenge at the **DementedAllure** RoguexMagneto LiveJournal community. The challenge was to write a story depicting a typical day in life of Rogue and Magneto. Assume the two are now together via my epic story **Healing**. If you haven't read that… you should! Haha, or just assume Rogue has joined the Brotherhood and is now sleeping with Magneto and can control her skin.

**Bed Head**

The alarm clock's insistent buzzing is ludicrously loud in Erik's ears. _Why in hell's name did he set it for 5am? _He tried to remember why he needed to wake up so early but couldn't for the life of him. He moved to touch the snooze button, but thought better of it and used his mutation to slam a quarter onto the button. In the now peacefully silent room he went back to sleep.

Ten minutes later he felt Marie's tiny hands pushing his shoulder back and forth none to gently.

"Com' on sleepy head. You said you were gonna take me shopping on shore today." Magneto looked up at her, frowning unhappily. She laughed at him. His white gray hair was in complete disarray, standing in every direction from sleep. She thought he looked so cute in the morning. Sometimes she wished he wouldn't even comb his hair and just leave it all haphazard like that. It was so sexy.

Begrudgingly Erik got up and walked into the bathroom off the master bedroom. He brushed his teeth and Marie followed him, trying to scoot past him for sink space so she could brush her teeth too. Erik was still half asleep and didn't move to make room. She bumped him out of the way with her hips to spit in the sink. Jolted awake and moved a few steps away, he turned and scowled at her. His mouth full of toothpaste he tried to yell at her.

"Rogue, need I remind you who is in charge here." She just laughed him off and gargled with mouthwash. Magneto frowned at the scene wondering if he was too lenient with her, wondering for the millionth time if his relationship with the young woman was a bad idea. She smiled at him a wide, clean, sparkly white-toothed grin and all his doubts flew out the window.

When Erik got in the shower and began to lather with soap, the shower door opened and she walked in. Wordlessly she moved to hog the hot water spray and opened her overly fragrant bottle of Herbal Essences Shampoo.

"Must everything you use to wash smell like perfume?" He asked lathering his Lever 2000.

"You never complain when you're kissin' me and telling me how lovely my hair smells." She said and gave him a sassy smile. Erik could not argue with her when she was all soapy and naked. He kissed her under the spray of the shower.

00000000000000

It was 7:30 before they made it to the launch. The rest of the Brotherhood was just stirring awake when Rogue and Magneto ate a silent, quick breakfast of cereal and milk. Erik liked shredded wheat with milk and brown sugar added to it. Rogue's favorite cereal was still Count Chocula and always would be no matter how many times Erik made fun of her for it.

They used a small nondescript Boston Whaler christened 'Metal Mayhem' for transportation to and from their island base off the coast of Maine. The whaler was a small vessel of about fifteen feet in length and a shallow three foot keel. The thirty minute ride to shore was choppy this early in the morning and Rogue put her hood up to protect her hair from the sea spray. Erik stood at the wheel steering the ship. Despite the strong wind across the sea his perfectly combed white hair stayed still in place. Marie smiled at the memory of his bed head hair. One day she'd get him to wear it that way.

00000000000000

"I could use a hair cut, couldn't I Erik?" Marie said in the mall at Kennebunkport. Although their island base was off the coast of Bar Harbor, the closest mall was an hour away in Kennebunkport. Magneto had only agreed to take her because he needed some specialty equipment from L.L. Bean Outlet in that town.

However it was 10am and Rogue was pulling his arm to get him to enter the Trade Secret Hair Salon in the mall. She was making a scene and he gave in against the inevitable.

"Why, what an interesting dye job you have! That white streak goes really well with your brown hair Miss." The stylist said as Rogue sat down to get a wash, cut, and blow dry.

"Oh, the streak is natural." Marie laughed as the lady began to comb her hair. The stylist looked up at Magneto's soft, combed back white hair.

"You must get it from your grandfather, here." She said motioning with a wide-toothed hair brush at Erik. Rogue laughed nervously trying to diffuse the bad situation she could sense coming.

"Oh, no. He's not my grandfather. He's just a friend of mine." There was no polite way to explain her relationship with Erik or her position serving Magneto in the Brotherhood.

The stylist looked askance at Magneto's vast age difference from Rogue and picked up her metal hair sheers. They were bent at a ninety degree angle and completely ruined. Marie gave Erik a look, telling him she knew who was responsible for that. He gave her an innocent smile and pretended to be guiltless.

"I think I'll walk around the mall for a bit. How long will this take?"

"Thirty minutes." The stylist answered and Erik walked out of the small salon. On the way out he caught some of Rogue's conversation with the stylist.

"Now, were you thinking of dying that white streak? It would look so much better highlighted blonde." The stylist's shrill voice said.

"No! Never! I like it just the way it is." Rogue snapped back, sounding offended she would even ask. Erik smiled to himself as he walked to the Radio Shack. A lot of things about his relationship with Marie made no sense. But they cared about each other despite all of it.

00000000000000

"Did you really need a pair of Steve Madden stiletto heels?" Erik asked as they loaded packages into the Boston Whaler to return home. He had acquired his gear at L.L. Bean and Rogue had gotten her hair trimmed and done some shopping on shore. It was 4pm as they sailed home to their island hideout careful not to attract undue attention.

"How will a," he took the receipt from the bag, "a $60 pair of heels help you on missions for the Brotherhood?"

"Silly, they ain't for military stuff. They're for other things…" Her voice trailed off sultrily and Erik started the boat and looked out at the dark black blue Atlantic. He tried to hide the blush that rose in his cheeks at the thought of her in heels.

00000000000000

He used his powers to turn off the lamp and pulled back the covers. He was exhausted and his back ached reminding him he wasn't getting any younger. It was 10pm as Marie and he got ready to go to sleep.

"Not yet." She reached across him and flicked the switch to turn the bed side lamp back on. Pulling the covers back she got out of bed and padded over to a corner of their bedroom where her purchases for the day sat. Pulling out a silver gray bag she got out the Steve Madden shoe box.

"Marie, as much as I love the sight of you in heels, I'm tried tonight." She smiled and brought the box over to him on the bed. He was annoyed at her insistence. It had been a long day and no matter how alluring the stiletto heels were he was not up to one of their fervent love-making sessions.

"Open it." He did so. There was a card sitting on top of white tissue paper. He picked up the card and opened it. It was a 'Happy Birthday' card for a 'special someone'.

"How did you know my birthday was today?" He looked at her. At 68, he had long ago stopped celebrating the day and no one else in the Brotherhood had made any mention of it, if they even knew he had a birthday.

Rogue chuckled and pointed at her head. She had his memories up there in her head and she knew when his birthday was. It was the very reason she had insisted he take her shopping. The hair appointment had been a convenient way to get rid of him so she could do some shopping alone for him.

Erik moved the white tissue paper aside to reveal a Timex Expedition Stopwatch with indiglo backlighting.

"I got them to change the band so it wouldn't be leather. I knew you'd want stainless steel." She explained.

Magneto didn't know what to say. He took Rogue's tiny hand in his large one and kissed her on the lips. He deepened the kiss and his arms went around her.

"Don't you have a pair of black heels in the closet, Marie?" He asked feeling energetic all of a sudden.

000000000000

**Notes:** Yup, they sleep together then. Yay! Happy ending. A typical day in the life of Magneto and Rogue that just so happens to be Erik's birthday. I hope you all liked this one-shot.


End file.
